DREAM SUMMER
by dwi kumalasari1412
Summary: Kebanyakan orang bilang kalau yang namanya 'perjodohan' itu sangat menyiksa. itupun juga berlaku pada Ran yang tomboy dan berandalannya selangit dan Shinichi yang dinginnya seperti es dikutub. tapi seiring waktu di musim panas, mereka sadar kalau 'perjodohan' itu tidak sepenuhnya buruk, cinta pun ikut bersemi diantara mimpi-mimpi mereka di musim panas.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Kali ini aku membuat FF Romance-Drama yang gaje ini! Entah bagi Readers ini bagus atau nggak, tapi semoga kalian menikmati saat membaca FF ini.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Dream Summer

 _Tomboy, berandal, parah dalam pelajaran Matematika, juga suka membantah. Itulah aku. Terkadang aku merasa kalau aku ini terlalu maskulin sebagai perempuan. Aku juga punya sisi feminim walaupun hanya sebuah. Aku ingin punya seseorang yang benar-benar bisa selalu berada disampingku, bukan sebagai teman, tapi lebih dari itu. Seorang cowok yang benar-benar menerimaku apa adanya dan bisa merubah perilakuku ini itu saja, tidak lebih. –Mouri Ran._

 _Rumit seperti Kasus yang nyaris tidak ada jawabannya. Itulah perempuan. Terkadang bisa sangat manis dan baik, tapi terkadang juga bisa sangat sulit dimengerti ketika tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan. Kuakui kalau aku sangat tidak peka, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengerti perasaannya. Dan sekarang, aku berharap penuh untuk bisa mendapat seorang gadis yang benar-benar bisa kumengerti. Walaupun dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku bisa langsung tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan, dengan hanya melihat tatapan matanya, cerminan dari jiwanya._

– _Kudo Shinichi._

Prolog : Perjodohan?

 _20 April 2016. 20.15. Ran's House._

""NANII?! Okaa-san menjodohkanku dengan seorang cowok dari anak teman Okaa-san?"

Teriakan nyaring nan berisik terdengar jelas dari kediaman Mouri. Tentu saja putri tunggal keluarga itu yang berteriak. Tapi kali ini sang putri bukan berteriak karena marah, kesal atau sedang suntuk. Dia berteriak karena kaget setengah mati dengan rencana perjodohan yang ibunya buat. Bayangkan saja, sedang asyik-asyiknya makan makanan kesukaan dengan hati yang sedang senang dan tenteram, tiba-tiba saja langsung dihunus dengan pertanyaan tentang perjodohan dini? Apalagi kalau yang ditanya adalah seorang gadis SMA yang manis dan periang tetapi sangat tomboy dan berandal? Sudah bisa ditebak kan?

Dengan tenangnya, sang Ibu mengangguk sopan sambil kembali menyesap Kopi Mokanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan horor sang putri yang duduk dengan tidak elitnya di meja makan tepat didepannya. "Hai. Okaa-san sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dengan Otou-san. Kami berdua sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari sahabat masa SMA kami. Dia anak yang baik dan kurasa mungkin dia bisa sedikit mengontrol sikap berandalmu itu, Ran-chan." Jawab Kisaki Eri, Mouri Eri, tenang dan berwibawa.

Ran hanya bisa bengong mendengar jawaban Ibunya yang seringan bulu itu. Seorang cowok akan selalu mengatur dirinya dimasa perjodohan itu nanti. Seorang cowok yang bahkan Ran tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya. Sebagai gadis berdarah panas, turunan dari Ayahnya, tentu saja Ran menolak dengan tegas hal itu.

"IIE! Aku tidak mau! Okaa-san tahu kan, aku ini paling benci kalau diatur-atur seperti seorang bocah! Aku menolak perjodohan seperti ini! Kuulangi, AKU ME-NO-LAK!" tolak Ran berapi-api nan garang, sikap berandalannya kumat.

Yang diteriaki hanya memandang Ran tajam. Eri membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya lalu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengambil sebuah amplop putih kebiruan dari meja kantor di dekat ruang makan. Dia membuka amplop itu dan membuka lipatan kertasnya lalu menunjukkan terang-terangan surat itu di depan Ran. "Ini adalah surat balasan dari sahabat karib Okaa-san itu. Dia menyetujui perjodohan itu dan menandatanganinya dengan senang hati. Memang ini hanyalah surat sepele, tapi dimata hukum surat seperti ini sudah dinyatakan legal dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Tambahan, Besok siang mereka akan datang jadi bersikaplah sopan. Kamu paham, Ran-chan?"

Skakmat. Ran hanya terdiam sambil memandang sebal pada Ibunya yang kelewat tegas dan ketat itu. Ran lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan setengah berlari menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2 rumahnya yang 'megah' itu. Baru ketika hampir sampai ke lantai 2 rumahnya, Ran berbalik dan memandang sengit Ibunya. "Okaa-san no baka!" cercanya kasar. Dia lalu melesat ke lantai 2 dan menutup kasar pintu kamarnya yang malang itu.

Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Gaya standarnya ketika melihat kelakuan putrinya yang luar biasa kasar dan tomboy nan berandalnya. 'Semoga Yukiko bisa bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Ran-chan begitu mereka bertemu.' Batinnya harap-harap cemas.

 _20 April 2016. 20.15. Shinichi's House._

"Haaah?! Apa Okaa-san habis terbentur sesuatu sehingga berpikir untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabat karib Okaa-san padahal aku ini masih SMA?" seru Shinichi kaget. Baru saja dia pulang dari sekolah untuk mengurus Klub Sepakbola dan tiba-tiba saja sudah dikejutkan dengan kabar tidak jelas dari Ibunya.

Yukiko tersenyum sumringah, lalu mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Iie, Okaa-san 100% waras saat mengambil keputusan ini kok. Okaa-san dan sahabat Okaa-san juga sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan gadis itu. Dia gadis yang manis dan baik, walaupun dia agak sedikit berbeda dengan gadis-gadis umumnya sih."

"Berbeda? Kelihatannya aku meragukan itu. Lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa, Okaa-san. Aku tidak mau terlibat urusan percintaan dengan seorang gadis sebelum aku lulus sekolah. Okaa-san tahu itu kan?" ujar Shinichi, menolak secara halus.

"Okaa-san tidak menyuruhmu untuk bunuh diri Shin-chan. Okaa-san hanya ingin ada seseorang yang bersamamu disaat-saat tertentu nanti. Kamu kan sering Okaa-san tinggal ke Los Angeles karena urusan kerjaan. Okaa-sn hanya ingin kamu baik-baik saja disini."

"Pokoknya aku menolak. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan masalah perjodohan yang konyol ini." Tegas Shinichi datar. Dia langsung melengos meninggalkan Ibunya yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Keras Kepala. Kalau begini sih tidak ada pilihan lain selain 'berakting' untuk memaksanya." Kata Yukiko pelan. Yukiko mengambil nafas panjang, lalu memaksa airmatanya untuk keluar. Sebagai mantan Aktris besar Jepang yang sudah setingkat Internasional dan menjadi Sutradara terkenal di Amerika, tentu mudah baginya menangis dan bersedih ria untuk mendesak putranya sendiri kan?

Yukiko tiba-tiba terduduk dilantai dan berakting, berpura-pura menangis sedih. Dia lalu terisak, mengeluarkan suara yang pastinya membuat orang iba. Suara yang juga sukses menarik perhatian Shinichi yang baru setengah menaiki tangga.

"Huhuhuhu, Shin-chan~ teganya kamu menolak keinginan ibumu ini, nak~ hiks, hiks. Okaa-san hanya memintamu untuk menjalani perjodohan ini saja, kok. Kenapa kamu menolaknya seperti itu? huhuhu. Sungguh kamu membuat hati ibumu ini terluka, Seperti ditusuk-tusuk belati yang sangat tajam, hiks, hiks. "

Melihat tingkah 'manja tingkat dewa' ibunya itu, Shinichi hanya bisa memandangnya iba. Bukan karena dia terpengaruh oleh akting ibunya, tapi karena dia memang tidak suka melihat ibunya menangis karena dirinya. Walaupun itu sungguhan atau pura-pura. Shinichi menghela nafas panjang dana menghampiri ibunya yang airmatanya sudah membanjir sampai ke lantai. Shinichi berjongkok dan menyentuh pelan bahu ibunya.

"Hai, hai. Aku mau menjalani perjodohan 'tidak penting' itu, tapi bisa tidak sih Okaa-san tidak perlu menangis begitu cuma untuk memaksaku saja? Aku sangat tidak suka melihat Okaa-san menangis." Ucap Shinichi akhirnya, dengan berat hati seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari ibunya.

"Jadi, kamu mau melakukannya demi Okaa-san? Hiks, hiks." Tanya Yukiko, masih sedikit terisak.

Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Hai, aku akan melakukannya."

Sedetik kemudian, Yukiko langsung memeluk erat-erat putra semata wayangnya itu. Sedangkan Yang dipeluk hanya terperanjat kaget begitu melihat ibunya yang sekejap berubah kembali seperti sedia kala. "Uwaa! Ini kabar yang sangat baik! Arigatou Shin-chan! Okaa-san senang sekali!" pekik Yukiko girang.

'Kutolak pun Okaa-san masih tetap memaksaku kan?' rutuk Shinichi datar, dalam hati.

Yukiko lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar sambil memegang erat-erat tangan Shinichi. "Baiklah, besok hari minggu dan kamu sedang libur juga anak dari sahabat karib Okaa-san itu. Bersiap-siaplah, karena kita akan menemui mereka besok siang."

Yukiko lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Telepon rumahnya berada. Shinichi memandang kepergian ibunya dan berdecak sendiri dengan kebodohannya karena semudah itu menerima perjodohan itu.

"Aiishh, kenapa aku mau-mau saja begitu sih? Baka, baka, baka!" decak Shinichi sebal.

Di kamar, Ran tiduran di kasur empuknya. Dia memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan kejadian yang 30 menit yang lalu terjadi padanya dan ibunya. Dia lalu terduduk di kasur dan mengeratkan jaket jersey merah-putihnya. Menyesal juga telah membentak ibunya sampai seperti itu.

Dengan nafas berat, Ran mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan email pada ibunya.

 _Gomenasai, Okaa-san. Hai, aku mau menjalani perjodohan tidak penting itu, kok. Tolong jangan marah padaku. Aku besok akan bersiap-siap dan bersikap baik pada mereka._

 _Ran_

Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Eri menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Membaca pesan dari putrinya itu, Eri tersenyum dan menutup flip ponselnya. Baru semenit Eri melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ponselnya kembali berdering dan layar ponselnya memperlihatkan nomor keluarga Kudo. Eri mengangkat ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan Yukiko.

"Moshi moshi, Yukiko. Ran-chan sudah setuju, Shinichi-kun juga kan?"

"..."

"Baguslah, besok siang kita lihat apa mereka bisa berinteraksi dengan baik atau tidak."

"..."

"Hai, baiklah. Oke, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Mata ne."

PIP!

To Be Continued

 **Uwaa, ini adalah fic ShinRan pertama Author lhoo! Baru sekali ini Author bikin cerita romance begini, nyohohoho. Jadi mohon maaf bila fic ini amat sangat gaje, hiks.**

 **Sedikit tanya sama para Readers. Kira-kira, perlu saya tambahin pair seperti ShinShi atau EisukexRan buat sekedar 'pemanis'(?) di fic ini?**

 **Jawabannya Author tunggu, demi kelangsungan hidup FF ini! Hohoho!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Saya balik lagi dengan FF yang gaje ini! Ini Chap 1 nya! Entah bagi Readers ini bagus atau nggak, tapi semoga kalian menikmati saat membaca FF ini.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Dream Summer

Chapter 1 : Baru ketemu langsung berantem?  
Di pagi menjelang siang, alias jam 9 pagi, Ran sudah selesai bersiap dengan gaun yang 'setengah' feminim. Sebuah rok dengan warna hitam, kaos putih polos yang dirangkap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-merah. Jangan lupa dengan whirst brand di pergelangan tangan.

"Ran-chan? Kamu sudah si..." ucapan Eri langsung terputus begitu saja ketika dia masuk ke kamar putrinya dan sweatdrop sendiri melihat penampilan putrinya yang benar-benar masih kentara ketomboyannya. "Ran-chan, apa-apaan cara berpakaianmu itu?! Cepat ganti baju atasanmu itu!" pinta Eri tegas, Tapi dengan mudahnya Ran menggeleng.

"Iie. Aku tidak mau ganti baju apapun lagi. Sudah cukup aku berkorban demi perjodohan ini dengan memakai rok. Seharusnya aku sekarang ini memakai celana training saja." Tolak Ran, setengah menggerutu. Dia mengambil sepatu olahraganya dan kaus kaki panjangnya dan langsung saja pergi menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Eri hanya terbengong sesaat melihat kelakuan Ran itu. Dan sekejap Eri kembali ke ekspresi profesionalnya sebagai Ratu Pengacara. "Benar-benar keras kepala. Keputusanku mungkin ada benarnya untuk membuat Ran-chan 'tinggal' di rumah Yukiko sekarang." Gumamnya pelan.

Eri langsung beranjak turun dari lantai dua dan pergi menuju ke ruang makan untuk menyediakan sarapan. Baru selangkah Eri memasuki kawasan ruang makan dan dia kembali sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya, melihat putrinya duduk dengan santainya di bangku meja makan sambil memakan buah apel dan membaca bukunya. Biasa saja memang, tapi bagaimana kalau kedua kaki gadis itu dengan tidak elitnya berada di atas meja makan? Wajar kalau Eri sweatdrop melihat putrinya sudah setingkat menuju perilaku ala yankee.

Dua menit kemudian, Eri kembali ke alam sadarnya dan langsung menggebrak meja makan di dekat Ran. Braak!

"Cukup, Ran-chan! Kamu ini perempuan, jadi bersikaplah selayaknya seorang gadis! Caramu duduk di meja makan ini benar-benar sangat tidak sopan!" Tegur Eri tegas, untuk kedua kalinya.

Ran mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju ke wajah cantik ibunya. Ekspresi datarnya masih terukir diwajah manisnya. Dengan tenangnya, Ran bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menggigit apelnya. "Okaa-san, Okaa-san tahu sendiri kan? Aku lebih suka duduk seperti itu. Lagipula apa salahnya sih? Kita kan masih ada waktu sebelum kesana." sahut Ran enteng.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Eri langsung menarik tangan putrinya keluar rumah dan pergi menghampiri mobil benz silver kesayangannya. Eri dan Ran masuk kedalamnya. Tanpa memedulikan Ran yang kebingungan, Eri langsung tancap gas dan melesat membelah jalan kota Tokyo.

"O, Okaa-san membawaku kemana?" tanya Ran, antara takut dan cemas.

"Kamu diam saja. Okaa-san membawamu pergi menemui anak yang Okaa-san maksud. Jadi cepat pasang sabuk pengamanmu karena kita akan mengebut untuk sampai kesana." Jawab Eri, berusaha menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Nani?! chotto matte, Okaa..."

Gats! Eri langsung menambah kecepatan begitu mendengar putrinya ingin protes. Ran hanya bisa mengelus pelan keningnya yang memerah akibat terbentur dashboard mobil dan merintih kesakitan. "Itai..."

Tanpa memerdulikan Ran, Eri terus berkonsentrasi menyetir dan memandang penuh jalan raya yang terbentang didepannya. Walaupun sempat terlintas sesuatu dibenaknya. ' _Ran-chan gadis yang tomboy dan berandal, sedangkan Shinichi-kun anak yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Saat Ran-chan tinggal disana nanti, apa mereka bisa akur nantinya?'_ batinnya cemas.

"Nani?! Kalian akan sampai setengah jam lagi? Bukannya kalian bilang akan datang jam satu?" tanya Yukiko kaget, hampir saja dia membanting ponselnya begitu mendengar kabar dadakan dari sahabatnya.

' _Gomenasai Yukiko, aku terpaksa. Aku bisa saja akan membunuh putriku sendiri kalau aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sikapnya yang sangat keterlaluan itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya ditempatmu kan? Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau dia tinggal dirumahmu hari ini juga.'_

"Eri-chan, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi semendadak ini? Aku bahkan belum sempat memberitahu hal itu pada Shin-chan!"

' _Sudah kuputuskan, Yukiko. Hari ini juga Ran-chan akan tinggal dirumahmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat Shinichi-kun nanti.'_

Yukiko terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi pada sahabatnya yang pasti sudah kelewat naik pitam karena putrinya sendiri. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kecemasan. Bukannya dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Eri, tapi dia mencemaskan Ran dan Shinichi. Mereka tidak saling kenal tapi seenaknya dijodohkan. Lalu nanti Ran akan tinggal bersama Shinichi serumah. Selain itu mereka punya pribadi yang jelas bertolak belakang. Jelas saja kalau Yukiko cemas kan? Cemas kalau takut mereka tidak akan cocok dan selalu bertengkar di rumah?

"Eri-chan aku tahu itu. Tapi yang sekarang sedang kucemaskan itu... "

' _Jangan terlalu mencemaskan masalah mereka cocok atau tidak. Biarkan itu jadi urusan waktu saja.'_

PIP!

Telepon terputus, membuat Yukiko gundah. Dia senang tapi juga khawatir. Senang karena 'calon menantunya' akan tinggal dirumahnya, gelisah karena mungkin Shinichi akan sering beradu mulut dengan Ran. Walaupun sebenarnya Yukiko merasa familiar dengan Ran dan sedikit mencurigai ekspresi Shinichi waktu dia menceritakan detail tentang perjodohannya dengan Ran.

Baru sekali menyebut nama Ran, Shinichi langsung terlonjak kaget seolah dia mengenal Ran. Ketika ditanya, dengan cepat dan tentu terlihat panik (ketahuan dari air mukanya) Shinichi menyangkal dugaan Yukiko.

" _A, aku tidak kenal gadis itu. Sa, sama sekali tidak kenal, kok."_ Jawab Shinichi waktu itu. Benar-benar membuat Yukiko penasaran.

Saking asyiknya melamun, Yukiko sampai terkejut setengah mati begitu Shinichi memanggilnya dengan wajah penuh tanya. "Okaa-san, doushite? Okaa-san baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Shinichi, sedikit cemas.

"Daijoubu, Okaa-san baik-baik saja." Jawab Yukiko lirih.

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tentu disertai dengan wajah datarnya. Dia tahu jelas kalau ibunya sedang menyembunyikan sesutu darinya. "Okaa-san, aku tidak semudah itu ditipu tahu. Jawab saja, apa ada masalah tentang sahabat SMA Okaa-san itu?"

Yukiko mendengus pelan. _'persis seperti Ayahnya, mudah sekali dia membaca pikiran ibunya ini.'_ Batinnya menggerutu. "Shin-chan, cepatlah bersiap. 30 menit lagi mereka akan datang, dan jangan pernah protes terhadap sikap Ran-chan nanti, mengerti?"

Shinichi hanya membalas dengan wajahnya yang kaget setengah mati. Dia menoleh cepat pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam 9 lebih 5 menit. "Matte! Bukannya mereka akan datang jam 1 siang? Kenapa sekarang mereka malah mendadak datang jam setengah 10?" tanya Shinichi memekik heboh.

"Shin-chan, Eri-chan sengaja memajukan waktu pertemuannya karena sudah pusing mengurusi putri satu-satunya yang amat sangat tomboy nan berandal itu. Dia sangat yakin kalau kamu bisa mengontrol sikapnya itu. Saking yakinnya dia sampai ingin Ran-chan tinggal dirumah ini denganmu."

"HAAAHH?!" untuk kedua kalinya, Shinichi memekik heboh dan dibuat kaget setengah mati. "Okaa-san, yang benar saja! Tetangga kita nanti bisa menyangka yang bukan-bukan soal itu! Lagipula, kenapa Okaa-san tidak memberitahuku kemarin?!" protes Shinichi kesal.

"tidak ada kata 'protes'! kamu harus menerima keberadaannya disini nanti, menger-"

Belum sempat Yukiko menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebongkah suara klakson mobil dengan nyaringnya membuat kebisingan dirumah bergaya eropa itu. Dengan gesit, Yukiko membuka pintu rumahnya dan berlari menghampiri gerbang rumahnya. Wajah cantikmya berseri-seri melihat Eri dan putri tunggalnya sudah datang.

Begitu mobil itu masuk ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Kudo dan si pemilik mobil keluar, tanpa peringatan Yukiko langsung memeluk sahabat masa SMA nya itu sambil memekik girang. "Kyaa! Eri-chan, akhirnya kamu sampai juga!" pekik Yukiko senang.

"Hai, aku tadi sengaja mengebut untuk cepat-cepat sampai kemari dan menemuimu juga putramu itu." Sahur Eri, dengan seulas senyum manis yang terukir diwajahnya.

"cepat-cepat ingin bertemu mereka atau cepat-cepat ingin segera 'membuangku' disini bersama mereka?" celetuk Ran sinis. Dia berpangku tangan dan memasang wajah datar, muak melihat ibunya yang 'sok' baik ala wanita umumnya dimatanya.

"Ran-chan!" bentak Eri keras. Melihat keadaan ibu dan anak itu, Yukiko segera menyela. "Sudahlah. Kita masuk saja ya? Putraku sudah menunggu di dalam." Ajaknya ramah.

Belum sempat Eri, Yukiko dan Ran menginjakkan kaki mereka ke dalam ruang tamu, mereka semua serentak membatalkan niat mereka begitu melihat putra keluarga Kudo itu turun dari tangga seraya mengancingkan kemeja yang ia pakai. Yukiko dan Eri tersenyum geli melihat bergantian Shinichi dan Ran yang terbengong melihat Shinichi. Tidak ada yang salah, tapi kalian juga pasti akan bereaksi sama jika melihatnya.

Warna pakaian Shinichi persis sama dengan Ran. Kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-merah, kaos putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Benar-benar pasangan serasi.

Entah darimana datangnya, hawa-hawa panas langsung muncul begitu Ran dan Shinichi saling pandang. Listrik statis imajiner pun tiba-tiba muncul dan bertabrakan dari kedua mata mereka. "KAU!" Teriak mereka serentak, dengan amarah menggebu.

Eri dan Yukiko langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar mereka berteriak. Ran langsung saja mendekati Shinichi dan mulai berdebat panjang. Masalah-masalah sepele pun langsung saja mereka besar-besarkan. Dan dua orang wanita dewasa disana hanya bisa aling pandang melihat mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat dan langsung memukul kepala mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nyonya Kisaki Eri yang melakukan?

"Apa-apaan kalian? Baru sekali ini kalian bertemu kalian sudah bertengkar! Ini tidak benar!" tegur Eri tegas.

"Bukan sekali ini kami bertemu Okaa-san! Aku sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan si pemikir bodoh ini!" sahut Ran kesal.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?" giliran Yukiko yang bertanya.

"Okaa-san, si Onihime ini adalah teman sekelasku di sekolah!" jawab Shinichi datar.

"Lho? Itu artinya..."

"Ya! Kami berdua adalah teman sekelas sekaligus... MUSUH ABADI!" lanjut Ran marah, kobaran api imajiner mulai muncul diseluruh tubuhnya

"NANI?!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa! Gomenasai atas 'lamanya' chapter baru dari ff gaje ini maklum, kebanyakan tugas sekolah, hoho #plak!#. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi para readers yang sudah meng review dan menjawab pertanyaanku, hehe. Daripada banyak cincong, langsung saja ke storynya!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A War and the past time

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat sang mentari masih menunjukkan setengah singgasananya, Yukiko dengan santainya menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya dan 'calon menantu' nya (walaupun Ran agak 'Maskulin', tapi Yukiko sudah mengklaim Ran sebagai menantu). Baru saja dia menuangkan segelas susu untuk bagiannya Ran, suara gaduh yang berfrekuensi sampai melebihi frekuensi audiosonik –readers pasti mengerti suara apa maksudnya- membuat telinga Yukiko tuli sekejap, serta membuatnya kaget setengah mati dan menumpahkan susunya. Dengan kesabaran ekstra, Yukiko menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Ran.

Baru saja dia akan mengetuk pintu, sang Onihime langsung keluar dari ruangan dan mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang sangat pucat. Yukiko hanya bengong melihat Ran berlari dan karena penasaran, dia menengok isi kamar Ran dan sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya.

5 tikus putih dengan gajenya berada di kasur tempat tidur Ran dan mencicit-cicit ria tanpa rasa berdosa.

Yukiko langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Shinichi yang baru membuka pintu dan memasang arloji hitam pemberian Ayahnya. Shinichi pun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis melihat sang ibu mulai terbakar amarah. "Shin-chan! Kenapa kamu menyabotase kamar Ran-chan dengan tikus-tikus itu?" tanya Yukiko dengan suara yang menggelora.

Yang ditanya hanya membelalak kaget dan dengan cepat menengok kamar Ran. Dia pun kaget sendiri melihat tikus-tikus itu. Tentu saja, karena memang bukan dia yang seenak jidat menyabotase kamar Ran. Dan sudah jelas siapa tersangka utama yang ada dibenaknya kan, setelah melihat ekspresi kesalnya?

"Doushite, Shin-chan? Apa kamu pikir Okaa-san tidak tahu apapun tentang ulah jahilmu yang kelewatan itu?" tanya Yukiko sinis., Api-api amarah langsung menguar begitu saja.

Shinichi pun tak bisa apa-apa ketika ibunya menceramahinya dari A-Z dalam kurun waktu 10 menit. Bahkan dia sendiri pun tak diperbolehkan membela dirinya. Selesai sang ibu menceramahinya habis-habisan, Shinichi baru bisa turun dan memulai sarapan paginya. Tidak sengaja Shinichi melihat Ran yang mengambil sebuah cola dingin di kulkas sambil meliriknya. Shinichi juga mendadak menjadi panas sendiri begitu melihat sang Onihime menghampirinya seraya berbisik pelan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau seharusnya tak perlu sarapan pagi karena aku yakin kau pasti sudah kenyang melahap kobaran amarah dari ibumu, hihi." Ejeknya usil.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Ran langsung mencomot roti yang seharusnya menjadi bagiannya Shinichi dan melenggang pergi menikmati musim panasnya. Shinichi yang melihat kepergian Ran langsung mengambil piringnya seraya menggerutu pelan. "Lihat saja, Akan kubalas si Onihime itu! Berani sekali dia mempermainkanku. Dia pikir aku ini siapa? Baka!"

* * *

Jam olahraga telah usai, namun Ran masih harus olahraga ekstra dengan push-up sebanyak 150 kali. Wajar saja, karena secara tidak sengaja Ran mengotori tongkat kesayangan sang guru killer yang awalnya dia kira sebagai ranting. Bagaimana bisa? Mari kita flashback kejadiannya.

Dengan sengaja, Shinichi menendang bolanya tepat ke arah Ran dan sukses mengenai punggungnya. Dia tersenyum licik melihat Ran yang sangat marah. Senyumnya itu pun tambah lebar saat Ran melempar tongkat itu –yang sudah Shinichi lumuri dengan lumpur- yang berada didekatnya dan melempar tongkat itu. Dengan mudahnya, Shinichi menghindarinya dan alhasil, tongkat itu tepat mengenai sang guru killer –yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Shinichi- yang sangat shock melihat baju dan tongkatnya kotor. Saat itulah, semua siswa menutup telinga karena mendengar ledakan amarah sang guru.

"MOURI RAN! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT KESALAHAN BESAR DENGAN MENGOTORI BENDA KESAYANGANKU!" Teriaknya penuh amarah.

Jadilah Ran yang harus sedikit menguraskan tenaganya untuk hukuman akibat perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan. Ran pun juga tahu siapa 'biang kerok' yang membuatnya terkena hukuman itu.

"Sialan. Dia mulai berani bermain-main denganku? Akan kuhajar dia!" umpatnya lirih.

Ancaman Ran pun terbukti kebenarannya.

Begitu bel tanda istirahat pertama berbunyi, Ran dengan cepat menghampiri Shinichi yang asik mengobrol dengan dua orang teman sekelasnya. Saking marahnya, tak tanggung-tanggung Ran langsung memukul meja Shinichi sampai si meja itu retak dan nyaris saja oleng karena beberapa kaki mejanya yang hampir remuk.

Kedua orang yang awalnya mengobrol santai dengan Shinichi langsung segera melengos pergi, takut ikut terkena amukan sang Yankee Queen. Hanya Shinichi yang masih berada disana, dengan wajah datar dan malasnya. "Hei Ojou-san, apa kau pikir ini pasar apa? Kalau mau memalak seseorang jangan dikelas! Kau pikir aku takut dengan ancaman standarmu itu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Cih, aku juga enggan untuk memalak seseorang disini. Lagipula, aku memukul benda tak berdosa ini bukan untuk mengancam, tapi sebagai awalan untuk menghajarmu!" seru Ran emosi.

"Hei? Memangnya kau bisa apa, sampai berani menghajarku segala? Kalau kau mau menantangku sekarang saja! Aku tidak takut dengan Onihime sepertimu!" balas Shinichi sinis.

Mendengar pernyataan Shinichi, semua warga kelas 2-B itu hanya meneguk ludah susah payah sambil memandang takut Shinichi. Mereka tahu benar satu hal, membuat salah satu dari dua sejoli itu marah berarti mencari mati. Dan sekarang mereka melihat dua orang itu akan beradu fisik di depan mereka. Wajar mereka takut kan?

Belum sempat berbuat apapun, tiba-tiba pintu kelas digebrak dengan keras, membuat kaget semua orang, minus Ran dan Shinichi yang memandang datar si pembuka pintu.

Hondou Eisuke. Anak yang dikenal ceroboh tapi sangat jago dalam bidang memanah dari kelas 2-C lah yang menggebrak pintu, dengan ekspresi lelahnya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, semua orang dikelas 2-B itu berutang budi –setelah sering dibuat repot oleh Eisuke-

Eisuke langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ran yang justru mendelik kesal padanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eisuke-kun?! Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku jadi batal menghajar orang ini!" sembur Ran kasar, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Shinichi.

Yang ditunjuk pun langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan lokasi. Namun sebelum keluar dari kelasnya, Shinichi menoleh ke arah Eisuke sambil tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

"Selamat berjuang ya, Hondou. Kuharap kau tidak sampai terkena amukan si Onihime yang nyasar kesini itu. Jaa~" ujarnya.

Yang merasa diledek pun langsung terbakar amarah dan mendelik tajam pada sang Pangeran Es itu. Sedangkan Eisuke hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, Shinichi-san. Ran-san kan temanku dari SMP, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyakitiku kok, haha." sahutnya tenang.

Shinichi hanya memandangnya aneh. Pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Eisuke. Shinichi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi.

Ran menoleh ke arah Eisuke. Dia takut sahabat baiknya itu menjadi kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh musuh abadinya. Sesuai dugaan, Eisuke benar-benar kebingungan dengan ekspresi Shinichi. "Hei, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan sikap aneh si cowok es itu. Dia Cuma orang bodoh yang sok aneh saja, kok." Ucap Ran meledek.

Bukannya menjawab, Eisuke justru memandang penuh arti pada Ran dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Ran-san, sepertinya Shinichi-san bukan musuhmu. Malahan dia adalah orang terdekatmu, lebih dari aku." Katanya lirih, seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Eisuke langsung melengos pergi, tanpa memerdulikan Ran yang terbengong melihat Eisuke. Gadis itu tidak mengerti sama sekali ucapan Eisuke yang satu itu.

"Kenapa dengannya ya? Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak menganggap aku dan si cowok es itu sebagai teman akrab kan?" gumamnya bingung.

* * *

Atap sekolah, tempat favorit Shinichi untuk menyendiri setelah taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Dia memandang jauh suasana kota Tokyo yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti kesibukannya, seraya bersandar di pagar atap itu. Masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya tentang ucapan Eisuke. Ran tidak akan bisa menyakiti Eisuke? Lalu kenapa waktu kejadian 'itu' Ran malah menghajar Eisuke mati-matian? Apa yang...

"Kudo-kun, lagi-lagi kamu membolos ya?"

Suara perempuan yang amat dia kenal itu sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia langsung berbalik memandang seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek kecoklatan yang memandangnya datar. Miyano Shiho, gadis dari Kelas 2-Akselerasi itu –sekaligus sahabat baiknya- menghampirinya sambil berpangku tangan. "Perlu aku ingatkan apa resiko dari membolos di sekolah ini?" tanya Shiho datar.

Shinichi hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan gadis blasteran Amerika didepannya. "Aku juga tahu itu. Aku Cuma sedang ingin sendirian saja." Jawabnya seadanya.

"Bohong. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu kan? Apa kau sedang memikirkan Ran-san?" tanya Shiho, tersirat nada cemas dari suaranya.

Shinichi menggeleng. "Kali ini bukan dia penyebabnya. Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang anak bernama Hondou Eisuke kan?"

Shiho mengangguk. "Hai. Lalu?"

"Aku juga pernah cerita tentang kejadian 'itu' kan? Kejadian yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa?"

"Hai. Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya itu sudah lama ya?"

"Hai, tapi hari ini aku ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu."

"Katakan saja."

Shinichi menghela nafas panjang. Dia kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas didepanya. "Shiho, apa kau merasa kalau Hondou itu... punya perasaan pada Ran?" tanya Shinichi lirih.

"Eh?"

To Be Continued

* * *

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2 ini, hoho! Gomenasai bagi para readers yang sudah menanti-nanti FF gaje ini, juga atas cerita chapter ini yang 'lebih pendek' dari chapter sebelumnya. #membungkuk 90** **# Author sudah memutuskan untuk mengupdate FF ini setiap hari minggu saja, biar konsisten begitu. Author juga kebanyakan kegiatan di sekolah sehingga hampir menelantarkan FF ini, hiks.**

 **Pokoknya, Arigatou gozaimasu bagi kalian semua! Jaa na!**


	4. Chapter 4

**+Konichiwa! Gomenasai atas 'lamanya' chapter baru dari ff gaje ini maklum, kebanyakan tugas sekolah, hoho #plak!#. Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi para readers yang sudah menunggu dan mengreview FF ini, hehe. Daripada banyak cincong, langsung saja ke storynya!**

Chapter 3 : Perseteruan dimulai

"Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan seaneh itu padaku? Mana mungkin aku mengerti perasaan cowok ceroboh itu. walaupun sebenarnya daripada disebut 'suka', aku malah menganggap Eisuke melihat bayangan seseorang dari diri Ran-san, entah siapa." Jawab Shiho sekenanya.

Shinichi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti Shiho. Shiho mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya mendekati Shinichi dan menegang bahunya cemas. "Doushite? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu cemas? Katakanlah." Tanya Shiho cemas, kali ini wajah cantiknya jelas memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

Shinichi memandang Shiho penuh arti. Dia lalu tersenyum tipis dan melepas pegangan tangan Shiho dibahunya. "Daijoubu, jangan mencemaskanku sampai seperti itu. _Ore wa hontouni daijoubu_." Jawab Shinichi lirih. Dia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shiho yang terus memandangi punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Shiho memandangnya penuh arti, dengan eskpresi cemas yang masih bersarang diwajahnya. "Kudo-kun, sebenarnya kau menganggap Ran-san musuh atau justru ..." Shiho tidak melanjutkan gumamannya. Ia justru menempelkan kedua tangannya ke dada, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

'Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh!'

* * *

Jam istirahat kedua, Ran memakan roti dan sekaleng soda sambil duduk santai diatas dahan pohon taman belakang sekolah. Pikirannya masih mengarah pada ucapan Eisuke dan ekspresi Shinichi saat itu. Dua hal yang sama-sama membuat Ran kebingungan.

"Apa sih yang dipikirkan kedua cowok itu? Disatu sisi, ekspresi musuh abadiku itu sangat tidak bisa tertebak, disisi lain teman baikku sejak SMP mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Haaah, hari ini kenapa sih?" gumam Ran bingung. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dengan tidak acuhnya dia kembali memakan rotinya, tidak ingin memikirkan itu terlalu jauh.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sosok remaja cowok yang duduk melamun di tepi danau tak jauh darinya.

(sekedar informasi, taman belakang sekolah Ran itu sangat luas, sekitar 2 hektar. Jadi jangan heran kalau ada danau disana.)

Ran membelalak begitu dia bisa melihat jelas sosok Shinichi yang berada disana. Sejenak dia memandang heran sosok itu. Ran bisa menangkap jelas ekspresi Shinichi. Tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan sedih yang tertuju pada permukaan danau yang tenang.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus, membuat sapu tangan Ran yang tadinya mau dipakai untuk mengelap tangannya yang terkena selai roti itu terbang. Ran memekik pelan, namun seolah tak mendengar Ran, sapu tangan itu terus terbang dan tepat mengenai wajah Shinichi.

Shinichi tersentak begitu sapu tangan itu menyentuh wajahnya. Dia mengambil sapu tangan merah muda itu dan menatapnya heran.

"Aaahh! Hei! Itu sapu tanganku!" pekik Ran, sambil setengah berlari ke arah Shinichi. Shinichi menoleh dan memandang datar Ran yang terengah-engah menghampirinya. Dia lalu bangkit dan memberikan sapu tangan itu. "Ini. Lain kali pegang dengan benar sapu tanganmu ini! Ceroboh sekali." Ujar Shinichi datar, seraya menyodorkan sapu tangan Ran.

Ran memandangnya sengit seraya mengambil sapu tangannya kasar. "Aku tahu, cerewet! Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa pedulimu? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku bertanya baik-baik tahu! Kenapa kau malah bicara begitu?!"

"Aku tahu, tapi memang kenyataannya bukan urusanmu kan?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Eisuke memandang mereka dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum sedih terpampang dari wajahnya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan membuka lipatan sebuah foto. Dia memandang foto itu lekat-lekat. Senyum sedihnya pun kembali terlihat. Dia lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada duo sejoli yang masih asik berdebat panjang.

"Seseorang punya takdirnya sendiri dan harus bisa menentukan seperti apa nantinya kan, Hidemi nee-chan? Lalu, kenapa Shinichi-san tidak bisa menentukan takdirnya sendiri?" gumam Eisuke lirih, seraya memandang prihatin Shinichi.

Tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup terdengar bel masuk yang berdentang, membuat Eisuke cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Di tengah angin pagi yang berhembus pelan yang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura, di taman belakang sekolah Shiho duduk di bangku taman yang ada disana seraya menjawab soal-soal di buku Teka-Teki-Silangnya. Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghela nafas pelan. Dia kembali teringat ekspresi Shinichi yang membuatnya cemas kemarin. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa terus dan selalu saja teringat hal tidak mengenakkan itu. Namun dia mengerti tentang debaran jantungnya dan perasaan cemasnya itu. Dia sangat mengerti kalau dia...

"Miyano-san,"

Shiho berbalik, begitu namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dia mengernyitkan dahi begitu melihat Ran yang datang dan menghampirinya. Shiho bangkit dari bangkunya dan heran melihat ekspresi Ran yang terlihat sangat kesal setengah mati.

"Miyano-san, kenapa tetangga sekaligus teman baikmu itu sangaaat menjengkelkan sekali? Apa dia dulu dilahirkan di kutub sehingga sifatnya itu sangat dingin begitu? Sudah begitu, dia pun suka cari gara-gara pula!" oceh Ran panjang lebar, amarahnya pun berkobar sampai-sampai muncul kobaran api imajiner ditubuhnya.

Shiho hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Ran yang terlampau sangat tidak wajar sebagai perempuan itu. Dia lalu menarik Ran duduk bersamanya di bangkunya tadi. "Ran-san dengarkan aku, sifat anak itu sudah dari dulu sedingin itu. Dia juga hanya bisa bersikap begitu kalau merasa sangat kesal pada seseorang. Kalau kau bisa bertenggang rasa dengannya, aku yakin kau akan sadar kalau si Sherlockian itu punya sisi positif yang tak terduga." Ujar Shiho menjelaskan.

"Miyano-san, kamu tidak mengerti! Tampilan luarnya saja dia seperti itu, tapi dalamnya dia sungguh menjengkelkan! Tadi saja dia sukses membuatku dimarahi Yukiko-san karena dia menuduhku menumpahkan susu di blus kesayangannya ibunya!"

"Ran-san,"

"Hai! Dia itu sangat-sangat menjengkelkan! Aku heran sekali, orang sepertinya bagaimana bisa terpilih sebagai ketua kelas dikelasku?!"

"Ran-san,"

"Sudah begitu, kenapa juga dia harus sok cuek padahal sebenarnya dia itu sangat suka sekali diperhatikan layaknya superstar! Benar-benar munafik!"

"RAN-SAN! CUKUP! JANGAN MENGHINA KUDO-KUN LAGI! KAU TIDAK MENGENALNYA LEBIH JAUH KAN? JADI, JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGHINANYA! **KAU PIKIR AKU SUKA MENDENGARMU MEMAKI-MAKI DIA SEPERTI ITU? TIDAK SAMA SEKALI!** " bentak Shiho marah, dia berdiri dan mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menampar gadis didepannya.

Ran terdiam. Dia memandang Shiho heran dan bingung. Begitu tersadar, dia mengerti kalau gadis dihadapannya benci sekali kalau Shinichi dihina. Karena dia tahu kalau Shiho...

"Miyano-san, apakah kamu... suka pada Shinichi-kun? "

"Aakkhh..." Shiho terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. " _Ba, baka_ , ma, mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok Sherlockian itu. Ka, kami cuma teman baik, tidak lebih."

"Bohong. Kamu memang suka kan?" Ran bangkit dari bangkunya. Dia memegang pundak Shiho dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Kamu memang suka cowok es itu kan? Iya kan? Jawab aku, Miyano-san!"

" _Hai! Hai!_ Aku memang menyukai Kudo-kun! **Aku benar-benar suka padanya**!" jawab Shiho lantang. Dia mencengkeram sengit Ran. Yang dipandang pun hanya tercengang dan tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Mi, Miyano-san..."

* * *

Di ruang Kelas 2-B, Shinichi membaca bukunya seraya sesekali meminum kopi kalengannya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengambil bukunya. Shinichi berdecak kesal dan mendongak, dia melihat Eisuke yang memandangnya tajam. "Shinichi-san, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Haah? Tentang apa? Dan kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi, sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan memandang datar lawan bicaranya.

"Kamu... kamu sebenarnya menaruh hati pada siapa? Ran-san atau Miyano-san?" tanya Eisuke, masih bertahan dengan tatapannya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kemarin seharian penuh kamu terus melamun memikirkan sesuatu kan? Aku yakin itu ada hubungannya dengan Ran-san, makanya aku sekarang bertanya untuk memastikan."

"Hondou, aku tidak mengerti maksud-"

"Tidak! Kamu pasti mengerti! Aku tahu kalau kamu memikirkan sesuatu kemarin. Dan aku juga mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan Miyano-san diatap kemarin. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu pikirkan? Sebenarnya kamu itu menyukai Ran-san atau tidak?!"

" _Chotto matte,_ kau bertanya apa aku suka Ran atau tidak? _Matte, masaka_ sebenarnya kau menanyakan ini untuk memastikan perasaanku padanya?"

"Memang itu niatku!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Itu kan bukan urusanku!"

"Tidak! Itu jadi urusanku!" Eisuke mengepalkan erat-erat kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya dia berkata... "Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ran-san itu jadi urusanku juga! **Karena aku tidak ingin dia menderita lagi! Karena aku sangat menyukai senyumnya! Karena aku suka padanya!** "

" _Na, nani,_ Kau suka padanya?" ulang Shinichi tercengang.

To Be Continued

 **Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3 ini, hoho! Gomenasai bagi para readers yang sudah menanti-nanti FF gaje ini, juga atas cerita chapter ini yang 'lebih pendek' dari chapter sebelumnya. #membungkuk 90** **.** **Author juga kebanyakan kegiatan di sekolah sehingga hampir menelantarkan FF ini, telat update pula! Hiks, jadi hontouni gomenasai atas kesalahan besar ini.**

 **Pokoknya, Arigatou gozaimasu bagi kalian semua! Jaa na!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa! Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi para readers yang sudah menunggu dan mengreview FF ini, hehe. Daripada banyak cincong, langsung saja ke storynya!**

Chapter 4 : Masa lalu pahit

"Mi, Miyano-san, jadi kamu menyukai Shinichi-kun?" tanya Ran kaget.

Shiho terdiam. Dia menunduk dengan wajah menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya hanya karena 'marah sesaat' pada Ran. Dia tidak mau kalau kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi padanya. Dia juga tidak berani menatap Ran. Ran masih menunggu jawaban Shiho, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan memegang bahu Shiho seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Wah, wah, ternyata gadis elit sepertimu bisa suka sama cowok aneh sepertinya! Aku kaget sekali tadi! Kalau kamu suka, aku akan bantu kamu supaya bisa dekat dengannya. Bagaimana? Kamu mau?" ujar Ran sumringah. Yang ditanya justru memandang cepat kearahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya dikepala. " _Cho, chotto matte_ , a, apa yang kamu katakan tadi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hei, masa kamu nggak ngerti? Maksudku, kalau kamu suka dia, aku akan bantu kamu supaya bisa melakukan 'pendekatan secara bertahap' padanya! Begitu sudah yakin, kamu bisa nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

" _Matte_ , Ran-san! Aku, aku tadi memang bilang suka padanya. Iya, aku bilang begitu karena aku marah padamu. Aku marah karena kamu terus memaki-maki orang yang sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri! Tidak lebih! Kamu hanya salah paham saja!"

"Hei? Yakin hanya itu?"

"Te, tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku suka pada cowok yang bagaikan es di kutub itu!"

Ran mengernyitkan dahi. Dia merasakan dengan jelas kalau Shiho tadi serius sekali mengatakan perasaannya, tapi kenapa dia malah bilang begitu?

Yang ditatap pun hanya memandang Ran dengan wajah sedikit merona sekaligus takut-takut. Dia takut kalau Ran tahu dia berbohong tentang perasaannya selama ini pada Shinichi. Dia juga takut kalau Ran akan berusaha membuatnya dekat dengan Shinichi dan mengulangi kembali kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Ya, Shiho takut sekali soal itu.

"Mi, Miyano-san? Jadi begitu ya?" celetuk Ran, seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Ha? Apanya?" tanya Shiho bingung.

"Seorang _Onee-san_ pasti marah kalau adiknya dimaki-maki kan? Jadi kamu bilang begitu karena aku memaki-makinya tadi kan? Aah, _Gomenasai_ Miyano-san, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. _Hontouni gomenasai,_ Miyano-san." Sesal Ran pelan, sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pada Shiho.

Shiho hanya memandang Ran tanpa eskpresi. Ia pun lalu tersenyum kaku dan memegang kedua bahu Ran. " _Daijoubu._ Kamu tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kudo-kun sering bilang kalau kamu ini adalah musuh abadinya. Yah, yang namanya saling bermusuhan pasti tidak lengkap tanpa saling mengejek dan bertengkar kan?"

"Miyano-san..." Ran memandang Shiho takjub. Dia lalu tersenyum sumringah dan memeluk erat Shiho. Shiho sendiri menjadi bingung dengan perilaku tidak jelas Ran.

"Kamu ini ternyata sangaaat bijak dan dewasa sekali! Rasanya aku jadi seperti punya seorang _Onee-san_!" seru Ran sumringah, membuat Shiho terbelalak dan kaget mendengarnya.

'Seperti punya seorang _Onee-san?_ ' batinnya kaget. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Ran akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang persis sama seperti yang pernah dikatakan seorang gadis kecil padanya dahulu. Tapi siapa? Shiho tidak mengingatnya.

* * *

"Ho, Hondou... jadi kau... SUKA PADA CEWEK TOLOL ITU?!" tanya Shinichi kaget.

Hati Eisuke mencelos. _Gawat! Keceplosan!_

"Hondou, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Shinichi lagi.

"Eeh, aah, itu, sebenarnya ya aku memang menyukai Ran-san karena... dia sangat mirip dengan _Onee-chan_ ku! Ingat tentang Hidemi – _neechan_? Kalau tersenyum dia mirip sekali dengan Ran-san! Ma, makanya aku tidak ingin dia menderita karena dengan begitu aku bisa merasa seolah Hidemi – _neechan_ ada bersamaku, begitu. Haha." Jawab Eisuke sembarangan. Saking sembarangannya sampai dia terpeleset dan terjungkal ke belakang.

Melihatnya, Shinichi hanya menghela nafas lega seraya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Eisuke yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Shinichi menyadarinya dan mengernyit heran memandang Shinichi. Dia pun dengan ragu meraih tangan Shinichi dan membereskan bajunya yang kotor akibat debu-debu lantai.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Memang cocok denganmu, aku juga dekat dengan seorang cewek yang punya senyum yang sama dengan _Onee-chan_ ku." Ujar Shinichi, dengan seulas senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Lho? Shinichi-san, memang kamu punya _Onee-chan_ ya?"

Shinichi memandang Eisuke kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya pun sekejap berubah sedih. Tapi dia langsung mengibaskan tanyannya seraya tersenyum kaku. "Ah, bukan apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja ucapanku tadi, oke? Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Jaa~"

Eisuke memandang kepergian Shinichi dengan segurat ekspresi heran sekaligus penasaran diwajahnya. Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dan langsung kembali ke asalnya berada (?)

* * *

Di toilet, Shinichi dengan kasar mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan air dan terus-menerus menyiramkan banyak air kewajahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat sedih sekaligus sangat marah jika harus ingat tentang _Onee-chan_ nya. Dia bahkan sangat frustasi hanya dengan membayangkan ekspresi sinis dan palsu darinya. Tapi entah bagaimana dia justru merasa tenang jika membayangkan senyumnya. Singkatnya, dia bingung antara mau membencinya atau tidak.

Setelah puas terus menerus menyiramkan air kewajahnya, Shinichi mengusap wajahnya dan memandang kesal dan benci pada cermin dihadapannya. Deru nafas memburu terdengar jelas disana. Deru nafas akibat rasa marahnya pada _Onee-chan_ nya.

"Che! Kenapa aku harus ingat tentang gadis itu! Doushite! Doushite! Kenapa _Onee-chan_ melakukan itu? Kenapa _Onee-chan_? Doushite..."

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah, Ran mengambil semua barangnya di loker dan memasukannya dalam tasnya dengan kasar. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh begitu saja pada Shinichi yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di loker. Karena jarak lokernya dengan loker Shinichi tidak jauh, Ran bisa melihat jelas wajah Shinichi yang sayu dan terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit yang kuat karena trauma akan sesuatu. Tapi dia mengabaikannya karena menurutnya itu tak penting. Tapi akhirnya dia penasaran juga dan mendekati Shinichi yang duduk di sebuah bangku untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali kau tidak cari perkara denganku beberapa jam ini, ada masalah?" tanyanya datar.

Shinichi mendongak. Dia memandang datar gadis tomboy didepannya dan dengan cueknya kembali mengikat tali sepatunya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya malas berdebat ataupun bertengkar denganmu. Pergi sana!" jawabnya singkat, disertai nada bicara yang terdengar –sedikit- bergetar.

"Oh, begitu ya? Baguslah, setidaknya aku bisa tenang hari ini." Balas Ran datar.

Selesai mengikat sepatunya, tanpa memerdulikan Ran yang ada didepannya, Shinichi langsung saja berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang loker, dengan wajahnya yang sayu. Kejadian ini sukses membentu tanda tanya besar di kepala Ran. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa dia jadi secuek itu? Hmm, kelihatannya ada masalah. Aku harus cari tahu!"

Ran langsung berlari menyusul Shinichi yang sudah agak jauh meninggalkannya, tanpa sadar ada Shiho yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dialognya dengan Shinichi tadi. Rasa bersalah pun kembali menyergap kuat didadanya. Dialah penyebab dari segalanya. Dialah penyebab dari putusnya suatu hubungan kuat yang mestinya tidak boleh diputuskan.

Dialah penyebab hancurnya hubungan Shinichi dengan _Onee-chan_ Shinichi yang sebenarnya sangat Shinichi sayangi.

"Hiks, _gomenasai_ Kudo-kun, _gomenasai._ _Gomenasai... ARISA NEE-SAN._ " Isak Shiho sedih, dengan deraian airmata yang sudah membentuk seperti air sungai dipipinya.

* * *

 **gomenasai atas lamanya update chapter ini dan pendeknya story cerita ini, readers! biar feel dramanya dapet, Author sengaja bikin kaakter OC yang merupakan _Onee-chan_** **dari Shinichi! sudah ketahuan kalau namanya Kudo Arisa dan punya hubungan erat dengan Shiho kan? stoory selanjutnya, tunggu updatenya ya!**

 **Jaa na~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konichiwa! Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi para readers yang sudah menunggu dan mengreview FF ini, hehe.** **Gomenasai juga karena super lemotnya updatenya FF ini. Hiks, hiks.**

 **walau telat tapi saya mau mengucapkan HAPPY NEW YEAR untuk semua pembaca FF ini, Arigatou!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Tetap benci atau sayang?**

Jam makan malam di rumah keluarga Kudo hari ini adalah satu-satunya acara rutin yang pertama kali membuat Yukiko begitu kewalahan dan super repot, karena duo sejoli dihadapannya terus saja berdebat heboh tanpa henti. Yang satu debat dengan cara kasar alias berteriak-teriak lantang ala berandalan kelas kakap dan yang satu debat dengan cara elit alias bicara dengan super santai dan cuek. Sudah jelas siapa yang bicara dengan cara kasar dan siapa yang bicara dengan nada cuek kan?

"Kenapa kau ini selalu saja mengejekku sih?! Dengar ya, walaupun aku payah soal Matematika tapi setidaknya aku mahir dalam Karate! Jadi jangan terus-terusan membuatku naik pitam selama aku disini, ngerti!?"

"Hei, kau sedang ada dirumah orang, _Barou_. Lagipula percuma saja menghajarku, karena aku berani jamin kalau kau nggak akan bisa mengenaiku sedikitpun. Ingat saat pelajaran Olahraga kemarin? Justru kemarin aku yang membuatmu bungkam kan? Kau begitu bangganya sampai lupa kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Dasar gadis aneh!"

"Nani?! Ulangi lagi ucapanmu itu biar aku bisa menyumpel mulutmu itu dengan Onigiri ini!"

"Terserah. Paling juga aku akan membalasmu dengan melaporkanmu pada Eri _baa-san_ atas tuduhan telah melakukan penganiayaan dirumahku sendiri."

 _Skakmat._ Ran tidak bisa membalas untuk yang satu itu. Dia hanya bisa menahan perasaan jengkelnya dengan menatap tajam cowok yang masih makan dengan nikmatnya disebelahnya. Seperti itulah kira-kira yang selalu dilihat oleh Yukiko semenjak Ran tinggal dirumahnya.

 _'Haahhh, kalau mereka begini mana bisa jadi teman dekat.'_ Batin Yukiko pesimis.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." Pamit Shinichi tiba-tiba.

Yukiko mendongak dan mengernyit heran menatap putranya yang 'berbeda dari biasanya'. "Eh? Setidaknya makanlah camilan sedikit dulu disini, kenapa sudah ingin langsung ke kamar begitu?" tanyanya heran.

" _Daijoubu,_ aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur saja. Aku sudah agak mengantuk." Shinichi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi meja makan.

"Tapi..."

"Apa apa denganmu?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Yukiko. Shinichi berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Ran yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Tadi di Sekolah kau juga begitu, diam seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kau ada masalah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

" _Wakatta_ , tapi kalau kau diam seperti patung begitu aku juga jadi merasa sedikit janggal saja."

Shinichi masih memandang Ran kosong. Tiba-tiba dia menyeringai meremehkan. "Ha? Sebegitu pedulinya kau padaku?"

Ran tersentak. Dia baru mengerti sekarang, Cowok didepannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia menolak Ran. Geram dan kesal, Ran langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Shinichi yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan pandangan datar. "Dengar, bukannya aku mau peduli atau apapun padamu! Apa kau sadar kalau tingkahmu ini membuat Ibumu khawatir?! Memang apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan, hahh?!"

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan urusanmu kan? Jadi berhentilah bertanya seperti itu padaku!"

"Memang kenapa?! Terserah aku mau tanya, mau nangis atau mau teriak kan?! Itu juga bukan urusanmu!"

"Kalau kau nggak ingin aku mencampuri urusanmu itu, kau juga jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"Aku mencemaskanmu tahu!"

Shinichi dan Yukiko –yang sedari tadi cuma mendengarkan sambil berharap-harap cemas- terdiam dan heran sendiri dengan ucapan Ran tadi. Shinichi tidak salah dengar kan? Ran mencemaskannnya?

Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan –apa-maksudmu- itu membuat Ran memutar otak untuk membuat penjelasan dari ucapan yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Ma, maksudku aku hanya merasa nggak enak saja. Ya, ya maksudku aku merasa bosan kalau tidak bicara apalagi bertengkar denganmu seperti biasanya."

Pernyataan itu justru membuat Shinichi lebih terkejut lagi. Itu sama saja dengan artian kalau Ran selama ini memedulikannya kan?

"Aaah, sudahlah! Pokoknya berhenti membuat orang khawatir, _sumimasen_!"

Ran langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa sadar kalau Shinichi terus memandang kepergiannya dengan pandangan takjub. Yukiko yang menyadari sikap putranya yang mulai sedikit memperhatikan Ran tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ia lalu menghampiri Shinichi.

"Waaah, Shin _-chan_! Ada apa? Kamu mulai suka pada Ran _-chan_ ya?" goda Yukiko, membuat Shinichi terperanjat dan langsung pergi dari tempat.

"Shin _-chan, matte kudasai_ ,"

Shinichi menoleh, menatap Yukiko yang memandangnya sayu. " _Okaa-san_ tahu benar apa yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang terus membuatmu kepikiran sampai seperti ini. Kamu pasti teringat dengan Ari _-chan_ kan?"

"Begitulah. Dia benar-benar gadis bodoh..."

"Shin _-chan_ , dengarkan _Okaa-san_ dulu. Ari _-chan_ sebenarnya tidak seperti yang ka-"

"Sudahlah _Okaa-san_ , aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. _Oyasumi._ "

"Aaah, Shin _-chan_!"

Shinichi langsung saja melesat pergi ke kamarnya begitu saja, tanpa menyadari adanya Ran di dekat tangga karena sudah terlalu muak dengan...

Ran menatap Yukiko yang sudah terduduk di kursi dengan wajah sedih. Merasa penasaran sekaligus iba, Ran lalu mendekati Yukiko dan bermaksud menghiburnya.

"Yukiko- _san_ , tenanglah." Hibur Ran pelan nan lirih.

"Haah, anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Andai saja Ari _-chan_ mau mengerti perasaan Shin _-chan_ dan tidak melakukan hal itu sejak awal, mungkin saja Shin- _chan_ tidak akan membenci Ari _-chan_ sampai seperti ini. Shin _-chan_ juga tidak perlu merasa menderita begini." Keluh Yukiko lirih hingga nyaris tidak terdengar. Namun Ran masih bisa mendengar jelas ucapannya.

 _Ari-chan? Dare ka?_

"Ngg anu, siapa Ari _-chan_ yang Yukiko _-san_ maksud?"

Yukiko menatap Ran dalam. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya memberitahu Ran perihal luka batin Shinichi yang membuat Shinichi jadi sedingin es. Tentang sebuah Kasus yang tanggal kadaluarsanya tinggal satu bulan lagi sejak hari itu. Kasus yang melibatkan putri kesayangannya. "Begini, sebenarnya Shin- _chan_ punya seorang _Onee-san_. Namanya Arisa- _chan_. Mereka hanya selisih 2 tahun saja dan mereka juga punya kesukaan dan hobi juga sifat yang bertolak belakang. Meski begitu, mereka tetap saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Sampai 4 tahun lalu, Shin- _chan_ harus terpaksa memutuskan hubungannya begitu saja dengan Ari _-chan_."

"A, apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Seminggu sebelumnya, berturut-turut terus saja terjadi kasus pembakaran dari Kota Haido, Okuho sampai kemudian sampai di Beika. Saat itu entah bagaimana saat aku dan Shin _-chan_ pergi ke daerah Kyoto, aku mendapat kabar kalau rumah kami terbakar hebat. Saat itu Yusaku terluka parah dan menjadi korban dalam kejadian itu. Tapi saat itu, Arisa- _chan_ tidak ada di rumah. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Begitu diselidiki, ternyata dialah pelaku dari kasus pembakaran beruntun itu. Polisi menemukan bukti berupa sebuah rekaman video di ponsel milik Arisa- _chan_."

"Rekaman Video? Apa saat itu Arisa _nee-san_ membuat rekaman video itu sebelum dia pergi? Lalu untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Soal itu-"

"Dia membuat Rekaman itu agar semua orang tahu siapa dalang dibalik kasus itu."

Ran dan Yukiko tersentak seketika. Mendengar suara dingin yang terasa sendu itu, mereka sudah tahu jelas siapa yang menyelutuk tadi. Mereka berbalik dan menatap Shinichi yang balas menatap mereka, dengan sebuah ponsel berwarna silver yang diberi case plastik berwarna biru keunguan. Itu adalah ponsel milik Arisa.

Shinichi lalu mendekati mereka dan mengotak-atik ponselnya sejenak. Dia lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan video seorang gadis cantik berambut ikal kecoklatan yang tersenyum sinis dengan latar belakang rumah Kudo yang terbakar hebat.

 _"_ Oyasuminasai minna _! Lihat, ini adalah rumah terakhir yang kubakar untuk tahun ini. Aku akan hiatus sebentar sampai 4 tahun lagi untuk persiapan aksiku selanjutnya. Bagaimana? Hasil karyaku yang bercahaya ini indah kan? Tentu saja karena ada darah dan jeritan yang ikut mewarnai semua karyaku ini, hahahaha!"_

Ran meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tentu saja karena si gadis saat itu baru 15 tahun dan sudah berani berbuat kriminal, bahkan dirumahnya sendiri dan pada keluarganya sendiri. Benar-benar gadis psikopat sejati bagi Ran.

" _Oh iya,_ gomenasai _untuk_ Okaa-chan _dan Shinichi karena aku telah membakar rumah kita bersama dengan_ Otou-chan _didalamnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik dari ini sih. Dan untuk Adikku tersayang, jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan mengikutsertakan kamu dalam karyaku nanti. Aku harap kamu bisa menghentikkan aksiku, kalau kamu bisa. Catch me if you can, okay? Bye bye all!"_

Video itu berakhir, bersamaan dengan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba membanting ponsel tak bersalah itu hingga casenya berpisah dari body ponsel itu. Ya Shinichi tak mungkin membantingnya lebih keras lagi hingga membuat ponsel itu hancur karena itu adalah benda yang menjadi petunjuk dari kasus itu walaupun dia sangat ingin melakukannnya.

Ran memandang Shinichi penuh arti. Dia memang tidak punya Kakak, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat dalam batin Shinichi. Sedangkan Yukiko justru mendekati Shinichi dan mengambil ponsel beserta casenya itu, memasangnya kembali dan menyalakannya.

"Shin _-chan_ , Ari _-chan_ punya penjelasan untuk melakukan semua itu. Sebenarnya Ari- _chan_ melakukan semua itu untuk-"

"Apapun alasannya, tidak seharusnya _Onee-san_ melakukan semua itu!" seru Shinichi lantang. Dia mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangannya untuk menahan amarahnya dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang dilakukan _Onee-san_ itu keterlaluan! Dia menyakiti semua orang yang tak bersalah, membakar rumah, dan bahkan berani menyakiti keluarga ini dengan membakar rumah dan melukai _Otou-san_! Sudah jelas kalau _Onee-san_ melakukan semua itu hanya untuk senang-senang kan?! Dia memang gadis psikopat yang sudah hilang akal!"

Kali ini, Shinichi langsung melesat keluar rumah. Dia mengambil kunci motor yang tergeletak di meja dan langsung pergi menghampiri motornya dan langsung melesatkan motornya, membelah jalan dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam. Yukiko pun tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam sembari terisak pilu. Benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Shinichi tentang kepsikopatan _Onee-san_ nya yang beralasan kuat. Tapi begitu Ran terus berusaha menghibur seraya menggenggam pelan kedua punggung tangan Yukiko yang terasa dingin, Yukiko merasa Ran adalah harapan satu-satunya untuk meredakan masalah yang sudah menjadi luka batin Shinichi.

"Ran _-chan_ , aku akan menjelaskan duduk perkara yang sebenarnya padamu. Tolong kamu katakan ini pada Shin _-chan_ , ya. Aku mengandalkanmu, Ran _-chan_." Ujar Yukiko lirih.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?" tanya Ran heran.

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya kamu dengarkan baik-baik penjelasanku."

* * *

Sudah sejam Ran berlari mencari keberadaan Shinichi ditengah udara malam yang dingin menusuk yang menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan untuk mencari Shinichi membabi buta di tengah Kota kalau tidak tahu persis tempat favorite Shinichi. Tapi Ran beruntung karena dia menemukan motor Shinichi yang ada di dekat taman tua di daerah Okuho, jarak yang terpaksa Ran tempuh setelah mengingat bagaimana sedihnya ibunya Shinichi tadi.

Ran masuk ke taman tua itu, melewati ranting-ranting dan semak-semak yang tumbuh liar disana. Awalnya Ran berpikir kalau taman tua itu benar-benar taman tua yang sudah sangat parah keadaannya. Tapi dia langsung memandang takjub begitu melihat pemandangan dibalik pepohonan rimbun yang dedaunannya menutupi pandangannya didepannya. Dia menyingkap dedaunan itu dan langsung bengong saking takjubnya melihat pemandangan hijau dengan bunga-bungaan mawar biru dan putih yang tumbuh subur nan indah disana. Jangan lupa juga dengan danau kecil tenang yang memantulkan sinar rembulan beserta kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sekitar semak belukar.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh pada sosok cowok yang duduk tenang di atas rerumputan dan memandang sayu danau kecil itu. Ran menghampiri cowok itu dan menapuk pelan pundaknya. "Shinichi _-kun_?" panggil Ran lirih.

Shinichi terperanjat. Dia menoleh menatap Ran yang balas menatapnya penuh arti. "Ba, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu tadi. Kau tahu, benar-benar sulit sekali mencarimu. Beruntung saja aku menemukan motormu dan langsung saja kesini. Tak kusangka kau tahu tempat yang indah seperti ini."

Shinichi terkekeh pelan. "Lalu, untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Pesan dari Yukiko _-san_. Dia belum memberimu penjelasan tentang Arisa _nee-san_. Sebenarnya ada alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu. Dia melakukannya karena-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa tentangnya."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _baka_! Dia melakukannya karena Miyano _-san_."

Shinichi tersentak dan langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Ran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya Arisa _nee-san_ sudah sejak dulu menderita masalah psikologis alias psikopat itu. Saat kau masih SMP ada anak-anak jahil yang sengaja membuat tanganmu terbakar kan? Saat itu Arisa _nee-san_ marah sekali sehingga dia berniat untuk membuat keluarga anak-anak itu menderita dengan cara yang lebih kejam lagi, yaitu dengan membakar rumah mereka. Dia juga lebih marah lagi karena orang tuamu sama sekali tidak begitu memedulikan masalah itu karena itu masalah sepele. Tapi tidak bagi Arisa _nee-san_ , makanya dia melakukannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shiho _-san_?"

"Miyano _-san_ adalah orang yang meminta anak-anak jahil itu untuk membuatmu seperti itu karena dia sangat marah padamu karena sesuatu, entah apa itu."

" _Nani_?! Jadi Shiho-san yang meminta orang-orang itu untuk menyakitiku hanya karena masalah sesepele 'itu'?!"

Ran mengangguk. "Aku nggak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi itulah duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau tetap akan membenci _Onee-san_ mu itu, setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku ini?"

Shinichi terdiam, dia menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, aku belum tahu harus membencinya atau tetap menganggapnya sebagai _Onee-san_ ku. Tapi kurasa aku tetap saja akan membencinya."

"jadi, kau akan menjawab seperti itu kalau dia bertanya padamu?"

"Haahh?"

"Terkadang perempuan butuh penjelasan kenapa dirinya dibenci. Jadi kupikir _Onee-san_ mu butuh alasan juga untuk masalah ini. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin akan memaafkannya."

Ran menerawang jauh danau yang tebentang indah dihadapannya dia mengepalkan tangannya dan bicara dengan tegas. "Dia _Onee-san_ ku, jadi aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Dia sayang padaku, karena itu aku juga akan tetap sayang padanya. Apapun yang terjadi, kami tetap saudara kandung. Tak peduli dengan apapun kata orang, aku tetap akan menghargainya sebagai _Onee-san_ ku walaupun dia berbuat kesalahan sebesar lautan."

Shinichi memandang Ran takjub. Baru kali ini dia mendengar sang _Onihime_ bisa mengucapkan kata seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang bijak. Melihat kedua manik mata Ran yang teduh dan juga mencerna ucapan Ran yang penuh arti itu, Shinichi tersenyum simpul dan mendesah lega.

"Begitu ya? Tetap menyayanginya meskipun dia berbuat kesalahan sebesar itu. Kurasa kau ada benarnya."

Tiba-tiba Shinichi bangkit, membuat Ran mendongak dan heran melihat Shinichi mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ran. "Cepat berdiri dan kita pulang sekarang. Aku yang akan kena kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu denganmu kalau kita berlama-lama disini." Kata Shinichi, sembari tersenyum cerah.

Ran balas tersenyum manis. Dia membalas uluran tangan Shinichi dan bangkit berdiri. " _Arigatou._ "

Shinichi mengangguk. Dia menarik tangan Ran dan langsung berlari meninggalkan taman tua itu. "Ayo cepat! Sudah jam 9 malam nih!"

"Uwaaa! pelan-pelan larinya, _Baka_!" pekik Ran setengah kesal.

Shinichi melirik Ran seraya tersenyum usil, lalu kembali fokus dengan jalan setapak didepannya. Sekejap, hati Ran serasa menghangat. Baru kali ini dia melihat senyum Shinichi.

 _'Ma, manis sekali.'_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aaaahhh! Akhirnya kelar juga! Baru kali ini saya buat FF dengan panjang 2k begini! Arigatou bagi readers yang sudah menunggu dengan setia untuk FF satu ini. Gomenasai bagi penggemar Shiho karena disini dia kubuat agak 'pendendam'. Hontouni gomenasai!**

 **(Sekedar informasi, mungkin FF _'FALLING BUTTERFLY_ ' akan hiatus untuk beberapa saat dikarenakan author sibuk untuk persiapan Ujian Praktek dan kesusahan untuk mencari inspirasi untuk kelanjutannya. Gomenasai minna-san!)**

 **Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! Jaa na~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa! akhirnya Author bisa up ini FF setelah sekian lama! #deritaanaksmpmaululus# gomenasai karena kalian sudah menunggu FF ini untuk waktu yang lama gara-gara Author yang keranjingan belajar untuk Ujian, hiks. sekilas info, FF ini akan tamat 2-3 chapter lagi, kenapa? karena Auhtor harus fokus UNBK dulu, setelah dapat SMA idaman Author bakal buat sequel cerita ini, jadi gomenasai jika ending cerita ini kurang memuaskan, hiks. ada yang minat dengan sequelnya? tunggu aja, hehe**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : Dukungan**

Berbulan-bulan setelahnya, sebuah legenda yang paling ditakuti seisi SMA Teitan akhirnya tiba juga. setelah seisi kelas 2-B cengo dengan Shinichi Ran yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat akrab, mereka harus kembali _jawsdrop_ untuk sebuah persiapan. CAMP PELAJARAN MUSIM PANAS TEITAN GAKUEN. memang benar itu hanya sekedar kamp pelajaran selama empat hari disebuah villa ditengah hutan biasa. tapi yang menakutkan adalah bagaimana perlakuan pembimbing, tempat dan pembelajarannya. konon tempat itu bekas tempat penyiksaan pada zaman Oda Nobunaga, pembimbing yang dikenal merupakan saudara kembar yang terlihat menyeramkan, dan pembelajarannya yang dipastikan membuat banyak siswa dikirim ke rumah sakit setelah Kamp. sungguh jangan anggap itu hanya sekedar legenda kosong karena kakak kelas semuanya sudah membuktikan.

seperti sekarang, dengan perasaan campur aduk mereka tertatih-tatih naik gunung untuk mendatangi villa. ada yang memberi pesan terakhir untuk keluarga, ada yang terus merapalkan mantra mengusir kesialan, ada yang sampai nyaris kehilangan jiwa dan ada yang bahkan sampai berkali-kali pingsan saking takutnya. tapi tentu semua itu tidak berlaku bagi Shinichi dan Ran. kedua remaja itu justru santai menanggapi masalah itu.

"Akhirnya kamp juga! aku sudah bosan dengan tetap berada di rumah selama musim panas!" seru Ran riang, diantara suasana yang tegang itu.

"Hei, Ran _-chan_! kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu?! ini bukan kamp dimana kau bisa main sesukamu!" gerutu Suzuki Sonoko setengah kesal setengah cengo. "Lagipula, Kamp ini terkenal dengan keangkerannya lho! apa kau sama sekali tak takut?"

Ran mengedikkan bahu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Biasa saja, tuh."

 _'Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya Engkau buat dari apa ciptaanmu yang satu ini?'_ batin Sonoko syok nan _sweatdrop_. "Terserah apa katamu. tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan koma di rumah sakit Ran _-chan_."

"Sudahlah Suzuki _-san_ , kau berlebihan! mana ada orang yang sampai segitunya cuma gara-gara Kamp kan?" Shinichi ikut bicara, memberi tatapan datar pada Sonoko. segera setelahnya ia memberi senyum manis yang agak 'sadis'. "Yah, kalaupun ada orang yang begitu sedari awal dia tidak pantas disebut sebagai 'Siswa SMA' kan?"

"Shinichi _-san_ , ucapanmu itu terlalu menusuk sekali..." celetuk Eisuke cengo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? remaja tanggung itu memang dilahirkan dalam kulkas, makanya dia sanggup bicara begitu." tambah Shiho, seraya melirik meremehkan ke arah Shinichi.

"Bukannya itu justru lebih cocok untukmu ya?"

"Sudahlah. Wah, itu dia tempatnya!"

DOOOONGGG

Hening seketika melanda seluruh siswa kelas 2 disana. melihat villanya saja sudah membuat mereka merinding, apalagi isinya? gedung tua bergaya barat kuno yang agak lusuh dibagian luar dan berdekatan dengan danau yang konon punya sejarah mengerikan disana. di tambah ada pemakaman tua dan desa yang telah terlantar yang hanya tinggal berjalan sepuluh menit ke barat, sukses membuat sebagian siswa disana ketakutan dalam hati.

"Serius? ini tempat Kampnya?"

"Aku sudah dengar tentangnya. ternyata memang bukan sekedar bualan."

"Pasti kita bisa melihat setan disini."

"Uwaaa, jangan sampai itu terjadi!"

begitulah omongan para siswa yang mengalir disana. sementara dengan tenang dan santainya Ran dan Shinichi kompak menatap seluruh sudut villa tempat kamp mereka.

 _'Benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk uji nyali.'_ batin mereka kompak.

"Nah, semuanya!" Wali kelas 2-A, Shirakawa Azuki, menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya meminta pehatian seluruh siswa yang asik dengan dunia mereka. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, selama disini kita akan melakukan pembelajaran selama 4 hari, jadi selama itu mohon agar kalian aling membantu dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang sebagaimana yang ada dalam tata tertib sekolah. jadi semoga berhasil dan selamat menikmati!"

 _'selamat menikmati apanya!'_ batin seluruh siswa kompak, minus ShinRan.

KRIIEEETTTT

Pintu villa terbuka, memperlihatkan dua wanita kembar dengan penampilan serba putih menyeramkan dengan rambut panjang kehitaman yang tergerai bebas. " _Konnichiwa_ , semuanya..." sapa mereka bersamaan.

"UWAAA!/KYAAA!" Begitulah kia-kira jeritan mereka.

"Selamat datang siswa-siswi kelas 2 SMA Teitan, saya Sachiko dan adik saya Michiko akan menjadi pembimbing kalian selama 4 hari ke depan." sambut wanita -yang dilansir adalah Sachiko - yang sukses menimbulkan suasana ngeri disana.

"Kami sebisa mungkin akan mengurus kalian dengan baik. semoga tidak ada kemalangan atau jumlah kalian yang bertambah atau bekurang atau peristiwa mistis yang dapat mengganggu pembelajaran ke depannya." ganti Michiko yang memberi sambutan dengan gaya 'angker'nya.

SIIIINGGGG

Tidak ada yang merespon.

"Hanya satu peringatan kami. seperti yang kalian lihat, ada danau, pemakaman tua dan desa yang telah lama ditinggalkan di dekat sini. tidak ada yang boleh mendekati area-area itu, karena akan menyebabkan kemalangan bagi kalian. kalian yang tidak sayang nyawa bisa datang kesana jika kalian mau, tentu kalian harus melanggar aturan dulu baru akan kami usir kesana."

"Ngg, _a, arigatou gozaimasu_ atas peringatannya dan sambutannya. jadi anak-anak, kalian bisa masuk ke dalam. INGAT, bagi yang berani melanggar aturan akan mendapat hukuman, mengerti?! Nah mulai dari sekarang, KAMP DIMULAI!"

* * *

"Benar-benar deh, Kamp ini sangat menyiksa sekali, huhuhuu..." Keluh Sonoko, sembari menyuapkan sesendok kare ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Suzuki - _san_ jalani saja Kamp ini. kalau Ran _-san_ yang juga perempuan bisa, kau juga pasti bisa." sahut Eisuke menyemangati.

"Ran _-chan_ sih lain lagi! dia itu tipe orang yang tidak punya rasa takut!"

"Sama saja dengan teman serumahnya." tambah Shiho.

"Tolong jangan buat perkara hari ini, aku sedang tidak mood sekarang." peringat Shinichi, lalu menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut dengan wajah datar

"Hahaha, tumben sekali. ada apa denganmu hari ini, Tuan Maniak Analisis?" sindir Ran, memberi pandangan remeh.

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan, _Baka!_ "

"Hei! siapa tadi yang sebut _Baka_ , hahh?!"

pertengkaran pun berlanjut, membuat gaduh seisi kantin Villa. ada yang memanas-manasi, ada juga yang berusaha meredakan. tanpa tahu ada 4 orang gadis yang memandang tak suka pada Ran.

"Lihat dia, sok sekali! mentang-mentang tinggal serumah dengan Kudo _-kun,_ dia bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Menjijikkan."

"Benar! dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekali! gadis tomboi aneh itu harusnya kita beri pelajaran!"

"Ide bagus! kita beri saja pelajaran padanya!"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengar, begini rencananya,"

* * *

 **Oh iya, Author mau kasih pengumuman, FALLING BUTTERFLY akan tamat 2 chapter lagi, gomenasai karena dua FF ini harus tamat dengan cara yang -tidak elit- huhuhuu...  
Itu saja, JAA NA~**


End file.
